


Pliocene

by vimesbootstheory



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27759655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vimesbootstheory/pseuds/vimesbootstheory
Summary: Jeremiah loses his gourd and deals poorly with rejection. Bruce leaves him on read.
Relationships: Jeremiah Valeska/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Pliocene




End file.
